


Perfume

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Natasha remembers, Melinda does not wear perfume, but here she is, drowning in the scent of honeysuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Perfume by Britney Spears.

Melinda May’s morning routine consisted of exactly four things, and one of those was not putting on any type of perfume, as far as Natasha Romanov remembered. Natasha remembered her body wash and shampoo smells of lavender, but not strongly enough for anyone not buried face first into her skin or hair to smell. But when Melinda took her seat beside Natasha, the overwhelming smell of honeysuckle threatened to drown Natasha, despite being in a smoky bar.

If anyone was asked from her team, they would all say that Melinda May was the bluntest, no nonsense, person they have ever met in their lives. They never met Natasha.

“Who are you fucking in your spare time?” The words rolled out her mouth, devoid of any real emotion beyond curiosity, and maybe a touch of concern. But the way she slammed back her vodka after she said them quickly clued Melinda in, Natasha was mad, really mad. She would never slam vodka so quickly she couldn’t taste it otherwise.

Melinda quickly weighed her options. Lying and inevitably getting caught because it was Natasha and she would pull the truth out of her, and do so with the exact precision of a scalpel, all the while making her think it was her idea to tell the truth. Or she could fess up now, and probably sleep on the couch for the rest of their furlough week, but Natasha would probably be significantly less angry over all.

“Answer me or don’t but her perfume is trying to drown me. She’s going to get you fucking killed.” Natasha said, staring at her empty glass hard.

Melinda raised an eye brow before turning her head to sniff at her own shoulder, and true enough she reeked of honeysuckle.

“Jemma. Sometimes Skye. Sometimes both.” Melinda finally gave up.

“I know Simmons, I didn’t think the little lab geek would get you off. Skye is an unknown though.”

“Hacker.”

“Oh, she breaks the rules then. I see.” Natasha scoffed.

The bartender was walking towards them, a bottle of expensive vodka in his hand when Melinda looked at Natasha with fury in her eyes. “And who have you been fucking while I have been in the air? Barton?” And then she leaned in close, her lips just far enough away from Natasha’s ear to toy with her. “Or are you fucking Pepper while Stark watches? I bet that gets him off, because I know what you can do with a toy.”

“Enough!” Natasha barked at her, smashing the glass on the bar, causing everyone to turn and look at them. “We’re leaving.” She threw her money down on the bar, adding in extra for the now broken glass and all but hauling Melinda out of the bar and down the street to Stark Tower, where everything from Natasha and Melinda’s old apartment had been relocated.

Natasha all but threw Melinda into the elevator, forcing Thor to catch her as he stood by the back wall, before she jabbed the button for floor 69 – Stark had thought he was being clever.

Thor awkwardly held Melinda upright until she got her bearings, which was just as the elevator dinged that it had arrived at their floor. “I bid you good evening Lady May.” Thor said, awkwardly patting her shoulder and giving her a pitying look. Thor could theoretically snap Natasha in half, but that didn’t mean she didn’t scare the day lights out of him, and Melinda was much smaller than he.

Melinda gave him a weak smile, before following Natasha out of the elevator and into their living quarters.

“Good evening Agents Romanov and May.” JARVIS echoed through the room. “May I be of assistance this evening?”

“No.” Natasha clips off.

“Very well.” JARVIS replies.

Melinda rolls her shoulders, standing in the middle of their living room, a living room she managed to live in for a resounding month before Coulson pulled her in. “You haven’t changed anything.”

Natasha’s response is a lifted eyebrow, much like the one Melinda gives the rest of her team when there is no point to what they are saying, or when she is resisting the urge to slam Coulson into the ground for interrupting her zen time.

“Are you going to answer my question?” Melinda finally asks, tired of standing there doing nothing. If Natasha wants her gone she can very easily pick up the few pictures that belong to her and get a bunk in headquarters.

But Natasha says nothing, instead she stalks off towards their bedroom, and the bed Melinda was looking forward to staying in for most of the week with her. Melinda finally propels herself forward to follow right as something comes flying in her general direction. Quickly she grabs it, praying it’s nothing sharp like one of Natasha’s knives.

“You want to know what I have been fucking?” Natasha yells before four more things are thrown at Melinda in rapid succession. All of them end up being caught, and Melinda finally takes a moment to process what is in her hands. Three vibrators and two dildos. “There is your fucking answer, Melinda.”

Melinda swallows hard before walking into the bedroom and dropping to her knees, head bowed. “I’m sorry.”

Natasha is kneeling in front her within a minute. “God damn it Melinda, I know fighting gets you going, but it’s called a fucking hand, and I know you have two that do magical things. And for the record Pepper offered. Often.”

“We never laid any rules, and we always said before that we would be open. When did that change?”

“After the Battle. I just never told you I guess.” Natasha whispered, dropping her forehead to meet Melinda’s.

“No. I guess you didn’t.” Melinda responds, her shield of snark falling right back into place.

“God, I want to punish you right now.” Natasha admits after a pause.

Melinda pulled back, an eyebrow raised as she looked at Natasha. “So I am sleeping on the couch all week? Maybe Stark will give me a bed if I beg.”

“You know that wasn’t what I meant.” Natasha’s voice was low, almost raspy.

“What did you have in mind?”

Natasha smirked, and had Melinda been an enemy meeting her on the battlefield it would have terrified her. Leaning in slowly, Natasha pulled the same trick Melinda had earlier. “Orgasm denial sounds fun.”

Melinda couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her body. She was the dominate when Skye and Jemma were involved, but she missed subspace, so much that the thought of Natasha dominating her was pooling arousal low in her belly.

Natasha rocked back on to her feet and stood in a fluid motion. “I saw that shudder.”

“If you hadn’t I would think you were losing your touch.” Melinda snapped back.

“Has being dominant gone to your head, with the two little inexperienced children? I think it has, let’s see, that makes six denials. Please, keep talking.”

“Six!” Melinda all but shrieked.

“One for Simmons, one for Skye, one for both of them, one for suggesting I would fuck Clint, one for suggesting I would fuck Pepper and let Stark watch, and one for that little comment.” Natasha listed them off as if she was simply bored.

Melinda groaned, torn between anticipation and dread.

“Up. Strip. Bed.” Natasha ordered.

Melinda followed the orders quickly, stripping out of her uniform and laying on the bed in record time. Arms and legs spread for the cuffs that where attached to the corners.

Natasha gave a purr of appreciation before setting to work on the cuffs. When she was finally done, she kneeled between Melinda’s legs. “You come, we start over.”

Melinda closed her eyes tightly, groaning at the thought. Her eyes didn’t get to remain shut for long though, as Natasha wasted no time. Her eyes flew open when lips wrapped around her clit, while hands started kneading her breasts.

Natasha was brutally effective, knowing the patterns that drove Melinda crazy, and how to stagger soft touches with the ones that would leave bruises in the morning. Melinda felt a tinge of embarrassment at how quickly she reached the edge.

And then it all stopped.

Natasha sat back on her heels, watching Melinda thrash in the restraints. “One.”

“Natasha!” Melinda begged, she was so close. If she could just get a little bit of pressure she would be gone.

“Oh, five more times before you can come, or we start all over again.” Natasha teased, waiting for Melinda to come down.

Melinda sagged against the bed, the cuffs pulled tight against her wrists as she slowly came down. “Okay.” She said, her voice shaking.

Natasha raised and eyebrow before slapping Melinda’s apex, cupping her hand around it. “You’re down?”

Melinda bucked up and moaned, grinding down onto Natasha’s hand.

“You used to have much better self-control.” Natasha commented, before pulling her hand back and smacking Melinda again.

“’Tasha!” Melinda screamed her name, rolling her hips and pulling at the cuffs.

“Have your little baby subs been spoiling you? Letting you come at the drop of the hat, not making you work for it.” Natasha teased.

“Please, let me come, please.” Melinda begged, rolling her body hard against Natasha’s palm.

“Nope. Two.” Natasha says, sitting back and removing all contact again.

“God, I’m not going to live through four more.” Melinda whines.

“I’ll just have to bring you back then.” Natasha says.

Melinda settles into just panting on the bed, trying to come down, but her body is less willing this time, and when Natasha restarts her assault she is still pretty close to the edge. This time Natasha sinks a finger in Melinda easily, slowly coaxing her back up to the edge, with slow thrusts.

“God, fuck me Natasha!” Melinda screams, trying to get enough leverage to fuck herself on Natasha’s finger, but no sooner than the words come out, Natasha is withdrawing again. With a groan Melinda throws her head back.

“Three.”

Melinda squirms in the restraints now, only able to fall away from the edge slightly. The slightest touch has her back at the edge again, peering over and ready to fall into oblivion only to have it yanked away, so when Natasha bends over and blows on her clit, Melinda calls uncle.

“Stop, stop, I’m too close. God!” Melinda is yelling, but Natasha pulls back.

“Four.” Melinda can hear the smirk in Natasha’s voice.

Melinda is panting now, her chest rising and falling hard. “Water?” Melinda feels Natasha get off the bed while her eyes are closed, trying to calm herself.

“Here.” Natasha says a minute later, holding a bottle of water to Melinda’s lips and helping her drink.

Half of the bottle is gone before Melinda finally stops drinking and Natasha puts it down on the bed side table.

“Ready?”

Melinda nods slowly, the water helping her come down a little further from the edge.

“Two more times.” Natasha reminds her before tweaking her nipples.

“Argh!” Melinda responds, neither woman sure if it is frustration at two more denials or pleasure from the tweak.

Natasha quickly replaces her fingers with lips, teasing one nipple and then the other until she is satisfied they have been thoroughly tortured. Melinda’s whines are so frequent Natasha almost wants to call it for this time, but she can’t resist pushing her a little closer. Moving slowly down Melinda, leaving a wet trail of kisses, Natasha finally reaches her apex again and places an open mouthed kiss over her lips.

“Fuck!” Melinda yells, fucking into Natasha’s face.

“Five. One more baby, just one more.” Natasha says sitting up, and withdrawing contact again.

Melinda closes her eyes tight and tries her hardest to slow her breathing and ground herself back out, but Natasha doesn’t give her time.

Two fingers slide into her, curling to hit her gspot, and like that she’s back at the edge. “Take mercy on me!” Melinda begs.

“I suppose.” Natasha says, holding stock still. “I guess I can call that six.” She adds, feeling Melinda’s muscles trying to squeeze her into providing friction.

“Fuck, fuck me, please!”

Natasha smiles, and this time she is moving quickly, the heel of her hand coming into contact with Melinda’s clit every time she slides back in, only to pull out, curling her fingers just so to hit the gspot over and over.

And when Melinda finally comes, it is spectacular. Natasha has no choice but to remain still as Melinda’s muscles spasm around her while her body is arched off the bed. When she finally falls back to the bed, her abs still twitching hard enough for Natasha to see them, she has a perfectly satiated smile on her face. “I’ve missed that.” She says, wistfully.

Natasha smiles before uncuffing her and finally removing her own clothing, sliding into bed beside Melinda, wrapping her body around Melinda. “You still smell like honeysuckle.”

“I know. Jemma gave me a bottle of it, I quite like the smell. I don’t get to wear it often, but I think I over did it.”

“You did this on purpose?”

“Not all of it, but I want to make you jealous enough to punish me.” Melinda finally admits.

“You know, I was only jealous because you didn’t invite me to your little orgy.”

“Keep telling yourself that honey.” Melinda says with a smirk, as she turns to press a kiss onto Natasha’s lips. “But I will keep that in mind.”

 


End file.
